kitty blackmail
by tenshixaphan
Summary: A half cat girl has caught Sebastians attention. Love  sebastianxoc ocxsebastian


in the morning, one of the most sunshining mornings ever. I had to get up. But it was hard, i didn't want to. If i could i could sleep all day long. Due to my cat like instincts. I smiled when i heard the door open, i was mostlikly Sebastian coming to dragg my away from my cozy bed. and he was. "mizuki" He said in a not such amused voice. 'you have t come out of bed" I just murmeld from under my warm sheets that were covering me. Knowing he would flip the bed over if i wouldn't listen. "Sebastian just two more minutes" I whined and looked at him. Sebastian his face was blank. He was staring at me black ears coming out of my head. "aha" he just told me. I had this kind of hypnotism on him the day i met him

_~Flashback~_

_I was in a dirty ally looking for food as a shadow entered, i looked over curiously not wanting him to see mee. It was a butler, tall and handsome. In my cat form, he would most likly shooo me and i would have to find somewere els to find food. I walked over. "There you are" I heard him saying to me, i looked up into his blazing red eyes that were looking at me like i was his christmas present. I let out a tiny miauw. "Mizuki brown phantomhive" he said my name, the name i didn'tuse since my parents died and i hadn't seen my brother since either. He cradled my like i was his child, he smelt like cats, he did. he took me with him to a boy dressed in fancy clothing. "God sebastian!" he said loudly. "You were supposed to find my sister, not another stray cat!" Sebastian grinned at this comment. 'I know... Ciel this is... your sister" I looked at the boy, his eyes were sparkling. Was this my little brother i had left, he had grown. But i regonized one thing. His big round eyes. eye... i couldn't see the other one. "let's take her home" Ciel said softly taking my from Sebastians grip, who had to bee most upset. Ciel caressed my furr all the way home to the mansion. I looked at it, just as i rememberd, without burning flames. I fel a sleep a little while i was being pet. Ciel let Sebastian carry me. "make sure shes human again" Ciel said leaving my with the big butler. "Yes my lord" he answered. I sent chills down my little kitty spine._

_~End of flashback~  
><em>

it didn't take him long to turn my back realising i wasn't wearing anything. "Sebastian leave me alone!" I said as he grabbed my wrist. "your suposed to work" Sebastian told me. I was not in such a great mood in the morning. I turned back into a cat. laying under the sheets. Sebastian instantly turned to his cat loving sell and started the petting again. I loved it when he did that. It made me feel warm and loved. sebastian was happy petting me, i know he was, i could she the sparkels coming of his head. (no hes not twilight o.o) he laid down next to me. If cats could blush i did. Sebastian was one of my favorite people here. Sebastian seemed a sleep after a while. So i turned back to my human form. Running to my closet dressing myself. But still i couldn't get my corset to close properly. "need any help?" I heard Sebastians voice behind me. "Yes please" I told him he was done doing my corset soon. I blushed a little. "thak you Sebastian" I told him and walked out of my room doing my normal tourines. Making tea. Doing laundry. "sebastian" I asked after a while. "were Finnian?"He looked up, hearing if he could some kind f distruction sound. He heard a tree falling. "in the easter side of the garden" he told me. I nodded, walking outside. "Finnian!" I finally found him, i was almosthit with a tree."ow sorry mizuki chan!" I held out his lunch. "your to late for lunch silly" I told him. 'thank you!" he almost hugged me. "Finnian your dirty" i told him annoyed. He smiled and stopped beginning to eat his lunch. "Mizuki chan can i ask something?" He asked shyly and i just nodded sitting down on the very rish green grass. "do you like sebastian sama?" He re did the place of his hat on his neck and looked curiously at me. "i..." I couldn't really answer that. "i .. don't know" i told him softly. "Sebastian always looks at you.." Finnian told me. 'really?" I couldn't help it, but i was a little but a fuzz head, not noticing how people would look at me. "yeah he is watching you closly just like Ciel" I sighed. "then hes just being nice Finnian" I told him laying down. "No.. ok..like Ciel only.. you know your a cat and all..." he shiverd. "like just now... hes watching you from the mansion" Finnian pointed a little to Ciels study. I looked up seeying Sebastian turn around from the window. "Omgod your right!" I told him. "that's so scary!" i told finnian laughing. "he does that often" Finnian laid down as well. Finnian had this weird aura going on i looked at him closly. "there something your not telling me!" I pushed myself up slightly when i saw finnian trying to look away. "i'm not!" I grabbed his hat. "i know you are!" He sighed "OKOK!" I grinned. I played with my tail while finnian spoke. "there was ... a confersation i picket up... between bart and Sebastian." He began i nodded. "and well... bart asked... if Sebastian liked Mizuki and that bart had to tell her" I lbushed. "he likes me?" I almost strangled my own tail. "Yes.." Finnian nodded. Bartroy came walking. "Oi people" he laughed with his sigaret in his mouth. "Mizuki... i have to tell you something"bart said more sirious. "we know" Finnian told. "sebastian likes her"Bart was shocket. "how did you!" he sat down. "finnian heard"I pointed out.  
>"Sebastian almost black mailed me to tell you"Bart told me. "he really likes you"<br>I still blushed. "i i.. can't can i? doesn't he like me because.. hes a cat person?"

Bart and Finnian just nodded. "But .. that started when you came here" They told me. "omgod... you like him back right!" Finnian asked. "look at her blush she has to like him!" He waved his hand. "  
>you have to tell him, otherwise it will become a dark dark hourer here"I shivered. "you meanhis going to be mad?" no one really saw Sebastian mad, he putted up a fake smile and just walked away. But was if i rejected him? would everyone suffer? I couldn't think of that. I liked sebastian as he liked me. he would help me with everything and he would brush my long hair were i couldn't. He was my best friend. "i', going to tell him" I told them running to the mansion. "Sebastian!" I yelled from downstairs.<p>

~sebastians pov~

I hope bart told her, other wise i would torture him, not making him help with dinner. Locking him up. the thoughts of torture went trough my head spinning into my dark soul. since i knew Mizuki she was the only light with ciel that would warm my. She was sweet and nice to everyone. And to me to. it made me feel special. Ciel noticed me being sort of out of Character. "What is wrong with you sebastian?" he whined. "your acting strange... " I stiffend a little. "really bochan?" Pretending i didn't notice. "i will take care of that" I pour tea into a cup. I told him what kind and were from. He just nodded als always. "your excused" he told me. I bowed a deep butler bow. "thank you master" I walked down the stairs slowly as i heard my name being called by her. By the girl i was madly inlove with. I didn't show it thouh.. did I? "Yes Mizuki?" I asked staring at her. Her ears were in her neck, her tail was under her dress. she was afraid. "is there something wrong?" I asked curious looking into her beautifull eyes that reminded me of Ciels. "Yes" She told me softly, when she saw me she didn't look into my eyes, i noticed she was shivering a little. "are you sick?" my slender cloved hands under her chin making her look up. "no" She told me closing her eyes. "is it true?" She asked still shivering. "what did you hear?" I asked her knowing what she ment. "that... you like me' I saw a blush coming onto her cheecks.

~Mizuki's POV~

I had finally asked him, the question that was spilling on my nerves for some days. I noticed i did like Sebastian, more then like. he was always there for me. I had my eyes closed to fore come that i would began to Cry.  
>I felt hot breath onto my pale face. "i do" I heard him say to me. My eyes opened looking into his Demon red ones. I smiled and his lips met mine. I closed my eyes again. Kissing him back with as much passion as he kissed me. My arms snaked around his slender neck. "Sebastian" I looked into his deep eyes. "i likeyou to" He knew what i ment, i i knew what he ment. "your my little cat" He told me I blushed. "God can you do that somewere els with my sister"' I heard Ciels voice coming from the top of the Stairs. I turned away from Sebastian. "I asume your going to get married and live a demon life forever" He said walking down the stairs. "Yes" Was al Sebastian said. I blushed and took his hand. "than i aprove" He just walked outside. I laughed. Ciel was such a sicko. Ruining my first real kiss.<p>

Our marriage day was never to be forget, it was all white wedding, Exept for Sebastian who wore a different tucks then normally. A white rose sat in his coat pocket. I was wearing the most beautifull wedding dress. "you may now kiss the bride" I heard Elizabeth sobbing somewere from the benches. Ciel was wearing a happy face, which i think was kinda creepy. I felt Sebastians soft lips met mine again. Now giving us forever to be with each other.  
>The only thing odd about marring him was. it was done in a Church.<p> 


End file.
